Add-on accessories for computer monitors are known in the prior art. Such accessories typically include antiglare screens adapted to be mounted onto a computer monitor. It is also known to use adjustable clamps for mounting a document holder upon a computer monitor.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.